


Contradictory Feelings

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [36]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crushes, F/M, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Ever since he became Spiderman, Prompto is worried that something might happen to Y/N even though he has the biggest crush on her and wants to tell her everything, but that will put her in more danger.





	Contradictory Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started watching Marvel’s Spiderman, the one in which Robbie Daymond (Prompto’s English VA) plays Peter Parker, I wanted to write an imagine with Spider!Prompto because reasons, enjoy!

Prompto was definitely acting strangely lately. Whether it had anything to do with me or not, I couldn’t quite tell. All I knew was that one moment he was extremely clingy and the other very absent and distant. He kept contradicting himself, it seemed as though he had an inner struggle he couldn’t get over.

And there he was at it again, taking a picture of me with his camera. Even though he had barely said a word in the entire afternoon despite the fact that we were hanging out and taking a walk around Manhattan.

I gave him a strange look, raising an eyebrow. He held my glance with an innocent smile and chuckled awkwardly.

I had enough, putting up with his odd behavior. It had been almost a week now, and I was fed up with it! I stopped walking, forcing him to do too.

“What’s with you lately, Prom?” I asked, adamantly crossing my arms over my chest.

“N-nothing!” He absently saved his camera in his pocket and bashfully scratched the back of his head. “What’re you talking about?”

“There’s something going on with you” I gave him an intense glance. “And I wanna know what”

His blue eyes suddenly widened in panic, and he urgently took me by the arm and pulled at it to get me closer to him.

“Can you not stand so close to the edge of the sidewalk?” He made a face, letting go of my arm when he realized he was still holding on to it. “You’re making me nervous!”

“And that’s other thing” I sighed, very annoyed. “You’re freaking out all the time!”

Prompto had been worrying about me a lot lately. Telling me off for not looking both sides when I crossed the road, always offering to walk me home and going crazy whenever I told him I went somewhere alone.

“This is a dangerous city! Don’t you know there are villains on the loose?”

“That’s what Spiderman is here for, right?” I eyed him cautiously, trying to figure out what was on his mind in an attempt to make sense of his restless demeanor. “Anyway, I’m not doing anything that dangerous!”

Prompto frowned in concern and averted his eyes all of a sudden at the mention of everyone’s favorite web slinger.

“He can’t be there all the time, you know?” Suddenly, his voice became sad and defeated. “Even if he wants to”

I shook my head in resignation, having contradictory feelings about him. I had been crushing on him for a while now, yet these past days I was so irritated by him.

I just couldn’t understand him anymore! I knew him so well that most of the time I could almost read his mind. But not anymore, something had changed. And I couldn’t tell what it was.

A part of me wondered whether he had found out about my crush on him, that would somewhat explain his odd behavior. But did that mean that he felt the same way or that he was trying to stay friends without building my hopes up?

I didn’t know anymore! I was so lost, it felt like I didn’t know anything!

“Prompto” I began to say, gravely but softly. “I think we need to talk, because I-“

“Y/N, watch out!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

At first I thought it was just another tactic to change the subject. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he was also exaggerating everything and probably the danger he was warning me about wasn’t that dangerous after all.

I reluctantly looked to check what was threatening my life. I gulped when I realized he had been right, as a driver had lost control of its truck and it was heading my way.

“Prompt-“ I turned to him, just to realize he was gone.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as I glanced back at the truck. I had no time to get out of the way, it would squash me like a bug.

I screamed in pure terror, closing my eyes tight as I cringed and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes when I felt how my feet left the ground, and I screamed again when I saw myself flying around Manhattan.

“Aaaaah! What’s going on?!” An arm was also supporting me, wrapped around my waist.

“Hold on tight, miss!” A slightly high-pitched male voice told me.

I looked to see none other than Spiderman. The Spiderman! It was the first time I saw him in person, and definitely the first time I was so close to him! He was quite a presence.

“Spidey!” I urgently wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life as he was the only thing keeping me in place as we swung on his webs all around the city. “You saved me!”

“No biggie” He replied, still too busy swinging around to glance at me.

I gasped, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My heart was racing, and my stomach turned with the vertiginous sensation that had to be similar to actually flying.

The wind made my hair float behind me as we rushed through the air, it was an indescribable feeling. Was that how Spidey always felt? It was exhilarating!

We finally landed on a rooftop, and he was kind enough to hold on to me just for a few more seconds after my feet touched the ground. I had definitely lost the sense of gravity a little.

“You okay?” He asked me, attentively staring at me.

His voice sounded familiar… Very familiar.

“Yeah, thanks for saving my life!”

“You’re welcome!”

I stared at him in silence, rummaging through my head and trying to pinpoint where I had heard that voice before. Perhaps it was the shock and the rush of what just happened, but my mind was working slower than usual.

Yet that voice was so familiar! Almost like I had heard it every day of my…

“Hey, you sure you’re okay?” He reached out for me, ready to hold me up if my strength failed me. “You seem a little dizzy… and pale”

I definitely felt quite faint when I was hit with realization. When I finally realized who that familiar voice belonged to.

I pictured a pair of vibrant blue eyes behind that mask, a disheveled and slightly spiky mop of fluffy blond hair. Adorable freckles over his cute nose. A bright smile and some soft pink lips.

Prompto.

Of course his voice was familiar! I had just heard it, and it belonged to my best friend! To the boy I had a massive crush on.

“Hey…” He insisted worriedly, gently shaking my shoulder.

“A-actually…” I finally got back to reality, slowly getting used to the idea that Prompto was Spiderman. “I… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“You… help people, right? Not only saving them, you always try to help”

“Uh-huh…” He was definitely confused, and curious about what I was getting at.

“And you’re smart and stuff so… I could ask you for advice?” A little lightbulb turned on in my head when I got an idea.

Surely I had no proof that Prompto was Spiderman other than my instinct. And even if Spidey’s voice sounded like Prom’s, I still couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. So maybe I could take a different approach to confirm my suspicion.

It definitely made sense that, upon becoming Spiderman, Prompto was cautious about approaching me too much so I didn’t discovered his secret.

But I wanted to see what the webhead had to say for himself.

“Y-yeah!” He exclaimed, confidently closing his arms.

I observed him carefully for a brief moment before I kept talking. I just wanted to try and recognize any of his gestures, see the boy behind the costume.

I found myself needing a few more seconds to speak up, needing to gulp and take a deep breath. I was about to confess my feelings to him, whether he was actually Prompto or not.

“I… have this huge crush on my best friend Prompto…” I analyzed his reaction, and I noticed his eyes grew wide as the red mask stretched out a bit. It made me think that he might have blushed even if I couldn’t see his cheeks. “But he’s acting very strange lately, and I don’t know why”

“S-strange?” That voice had to be his, high-pitched and shy and stuttery and all! It had to be. “What do you mean by ‘strange’?”

“Well, he’s very worried about me and constantly making sure I’m safe” I averted my gaze, feigning thoughtfulness, but observed him with the corner of my eyes. He seemed nervous. “But the next thing I know he’s avoiding me like I don’t even exist!”

“Heh” That awkward chuckle was so Prompto as well. “Maybe he has contradictory feelings”

“About what?” Spiderman seemed to back up slightly when my eyes unexpectedly landed on him again.

“Maybe he likes you too and doesn’t know how to act around you…”

“But I have contradictory feelings too and don’t drive him crazy!”

Defeated, he hung his head low and sighed.

“I don’t know what to tell you, miss” He shrugged, shy and awkward. “I’m just… your friendly neighborhood Spiderman”

He turned around and proceeded to leave me there alone, ready to shoot his webs and swing around the tall buildings of New York.

“Wait, Spidey” I held him by the arm, hoping I wasn’t making a fool out of myself.

I was almost certain that the boy that hid under that mask was Prompto, it only made sense! It explained everything!

His strange behavior, his sudden concern about me, his disappearances, his lame excuses, his lateness… everything!

He cautiously looked over his shoulder to me, patiently listening to what I had to say.

“If Prompto happened to be here right now…” I slowly said, trying to make it obvious that I had figured it out so he would know. “Do you think he’d tell me something?”

The both of us froze. It made me think that he would run away immediately, but he didn’t.

“As in…” There came his soft, serious voice. “If he… were Spiderman and were standing in front of you?”

“Yes, exactly”

“I think he’d tell you that he’s scared out of his mind that telling you his secret can get you in danger” I could literally hear him gulp as he lowered his head again and glued his glance to the ground. “And that he likes you so much that… he’s worried that something might happen to you because of him”

He was always so caring… it warmed my heart to know he worried so much, that he loved me so much too.

“It will be alright, Prom” Gingerly, I took ahold of his mask. He flinched for a moment, but then let me lift it up to his nose to reveal his lips. “I have Spiderman to protect me, no less”

Inching painfully slow towards him, I brushed my lips against his. My heart raced again, almost as fast as when I was swinging through the air with him.

He leaned into the kiss and sighed softly before pulling away. Then, Spidey lifted his mask above his eyes to reveal his face.

I chuckled in relief and awe when I confirmed that it was Prompto.

I pursed my lips together not to laugh when I realized he was blushing really hard. But then again, so was I, probably.

“I… I can’t be there always, y’know?” He said again, repeating the words also like Spiderman and not only as Prompto Argentum.

“I know I’m no Spiderwoman…” I teased him, grinning widely. “But I’m not completely useless myself, y’know?”

That finally got him to smile his beautiful and bright smile. And he seemed to finally relax.

“But you gotta be careful… I don’t like to put you in danger, and now that you know…”

“I’ll take care of myself”

“You don’t understand, Y/N! If my enemies find out that you-“

“They won’t”

“But what if they do?! I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you! With great power comes great responsibility, and it’s my responsibility to keep you safe, especially now that you know who I really am and-“

Wanting him to stop frantically rambling, I placed a hand in his nape and pushed him closer to me. This time our lips met more urgently, and the exchange was more passionate and definitely longer.

Prompto sighed almost unnoticeably, serene and content, and so did I.

His hands timidly rested in the small of my back while my arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

We only broke away when we heard a distant police siren that made us lock eyes.

Prompto dedicated me a concerned expression as his blue eyes intently watched me and his brows furrowed in doubt.

“Go get ‘em, tiger” I encouraged him, proud that my… boyfriend? Was Spiderman.

He showed me a lopsided grin and put his mask back on. Then he shot one of his webs and flew off to save the day.


End file.
